Guys from Heaven?
by sujulove
Summary: Neville's mistake in potions gave them the Guys from Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

"English"

**"Korean."**

_**"Japanese"**_

'Thought'

Chapter 1

"No!!" Everyone looked in horror when Neville put in wrong ingrident in his and Harry's potion. It exploded and when the smoke was gone there was four bodys on the floor. Harry, Neville, Draco and Blasie who had shared the desk. Snape ran over and sighed in relief.

"They are just uncouncois. Help they up to the informary."

In on other part of school four boys were arguing.

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU LISTEN??" Draco yelled.

"MALFOY SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT HAPPENED HAPPENED!" Harry yelled and they started to fade. When they opened their eyes again they were in the hospital wing.

"What the fuck happened?" Neville asked and Blasie sughed which made everyone look at him.

"Astrol projection. It's been in my family as long as they exicted. Some how your potion gave you guys the ability too."

"Astrol projection like being in two places at once?" Harry asked and Blasie nodded. Harry and Neville got the same smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry just nodded.

"What are you guys thinking?" Harry looked at them.

"What about giving all the teacher something to do?" The both Slytherins smiled too. They all laid down and they astrol projected to the room of requrement. They all sat down and thoght of things they could do. But all they came up with one of the others already had done. Suddenly Harry begin to think of what all the teachers had in commen.

'They all work here. They all want one house to win the house cup every year except the head of houses. They all hate it when they get interupted. That was it. They had to do something that could stop their classes but not something messy so they can go back when they have fix it. But what?' Neville sighed.

'We could sing but I don't think the others would agree to that.' He thought.

"Why don't we sing? I mean they all hate to something inturupt their classes." Blasie said and they all nodded in agreement.

"But can we all sing?" Draco asked and Harry smiled.

"Why don't we try? All of you sing on part of a song and the others are the judges." They all nodded. Neville started and to their suprice the room started to play the music to the song. Neville was good.

"I say your in." Harry said and the others nodded in agreement. Next up was Blasie and he was as good as Neville the same with Draco.

"Come on Harry, your turn." Harry just nodded and started to sing. The others were shocked. They had never thought someonne would sing that good. Not a student in Hogwarts.

"Well am I in or not?"

"You're defently in." They all said in a union. They decided that Harry and Draco go first. Four mics apeard and a note that said that they were hooked up in the schools soundsystum which meant that they would be heard in everywhere in the school but they couldn't track where it came from.

"Stand by, stand by

We thought our lives were meant to last

We thought bad dreams were in the past

We thought forever was eternity

And if we, we try together we can climb

The highest mountains any time

We'll live forever and eternally

Cause I can see stars taking cover

Stand by, I can see birds start to hover

Stand by, don't forget nature's our mother

Stand by, raised by the sand, stand, stand

I can see water is breaking

Stand by, I can see people forsaking

Stand by, don't forget nature is shaking

Stand by, raised by the sand, stand, stand

The world is moving towards the end

The higher powers won't defend

Our lonely planet, a mark in history

Good save me, the trees that swung in summer sun

The children played their games for fun

I thought they'd live to see eternity

Cause I can see stars taking cover

Stand by, I can see birds start to hover

Stand by, don't forget nature's our mother

Stand by, raised by the sand, stand, stand

I can see water is breaking

Stand by, I can see people forsaking

Stand by, don't forget nature is shaking

Stand by, raised by the sand, stand, stand

We can do anything, anytime

Let's heal the wounds now

Cause I can see stars taking cover

Stand by, I can see birds start to hover

Stand by, don't forget nature's our mother

Stand by, raised by the sand, stand, stand

I can see water is breaking

Stand by, I can see people forsaking

Stand by, don't forget nature is shaking

Stand by, raised by the sand, stand, stand"

On the big TV screen they could see the shocked faces all over the school. Angry teachers started to run around trying to find them. Harry and Draco turned of their mics and looked what effect they had on the school. They laughed when Snape fell while running which made MaCgonagall fall on him. After and hour it was Blasie and Neville.

AN: This was what I dreamt last night and just had to write it down. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"English"

**"Korean."**

_**"Japanese"**_

'Thought'

Chapter 2

Blasie and Neville looked at each other and took their mics.

"Who's gonna love you

Who's gonna take my place

And stand by your side

Kiss you and hold you

Console you when you cry

I'll always love you, I know

Baby, don't go

Come closer, cara cara mia

Cara cara mia, love is all we need

I swear I'll never gonna leave you

Cara cara mia, you're the one for me

When someone loves like I do

Dreams can come true

So tell me, tell me now

Oh, cara cara mia, cara cara mia how

Can you leave me now

Make me believe you

So hard for me to

Understand what went wrong

I've been so certain

Our love was always strong

Baby, we can't move apart

You're breaking my heart

Come closer, cara cara mia

Cara cara mia, love is all we need

I swear I'll never gonna leave you

Cara cara mia, you're the one for me

When someone loves like I do

Dreams can come true

So tell me, tell me now

Oh, cara cara mia, cara cara mia how

Can you leave me now

We can be happy again

Don't you feel that

It's burning inside, burning inside

We can't give up on each other

I want us to try

Before we say goodbye

Come clo-ser, cara cara mia

Cara cara mia, love is all we need

I swear I'll never gonna leave you

Cara cara mia, you're the one for me

When someone loves like I do

Dreams can come true

So tell me, tell me now

Oh, cara cara mia

Can you leave me now

Cara cara mia

Can you leave me now."

They walked to the big screen and saw the teacher even more angry. It was time for them to tell the school their name. They all took out their mics and turned them on.

"Well well well, look at what we have here." Draco started and all people in the Great Hall started to look around. "Hope food taste good." He added and now they saw the scared faces.

"Aww, look you scared them." Blasie said and people smiled and some giggled.

"Guys, stop. We have something to say here." Neville said and Draco and Blaise nodded."

"Right." They said in an union.

"We're here in the honor of four students who are in the hospital wing. Harry, Neville, Draco and Blasie." Harry said and had to hold in his laughter when they saw the shocked faces.

"We are going to sing on song alittle now and then in the honor of them." Blasie said.

"Guys I think we should introduce us." Draco said and they all nodded.

"Well we're the guys from heaven." Neville said. "I'm Cedric Diggery." They saw the shocked faces on everyone.

"Regulus Black here." Harry said and now people looked scared.

"Hey don't forget Tom Riddle." Blasie said and now Dumbledore looked even more scared.

"And of course Sirius Black." Draco said and people looked shocked.

"We all know we should be dead but they let us come down because Prongs jr, Nev, Dray and Z are in those beds." Harry said and they others looked at him but shook their heads.

"So we hope you will enjoy our little stay. They're just in their sixth year to young to die. So we sing in the hopes of them waking up." Blasie said and saw everyone gasp.

"Well goodbye for now. Enjoy your meal." Neville said and togther they all shouted.

"Guys from heaven." Then they turned of the mics. Only ten minutes later Ron and Hermione were in the hospital wing with the others parents and Nev's grandmother. They turned on the audio to hear what they are saying. No one had said anything yet so Draco turned to Harry.

"Prongs jr?" Harry shrugged.

"Sirius used to call me that. My dad's nickname was Prongs so he thought it suited me." They all nodded and they heard Hermione say something in another language. Harry gasped and had to sit down. He listend to her.

**"Harry, you have someone watching over you. They call themselfs the guys from heaven and they had names of people who are dead. One of them is Tom Riddle. I think it's is muggle side. Voldermort tore that part out of his body remember. But that's not why I came. Harry my parents are dead. Death eaters killed them. They say one of them was Malfoy's dad. Harry I don't know what to do. I'm all alone." **Harry closed his eyes and thought of something that would calm her. What shocked him was that he's body mumbled it.

**"Noona, you have me. You're not alone, you have me. Saranghaeyo." **Hermione smiled and wiped away her tears.

**"Saranghaeyo."** She said and kissed his forehead.** "Please wake up soon." **The others looked at him.

"Two questions. What language was that in and what did she tell you?" Blasie asked. Harry sighed.

"That was Korean. We both have stuided it for the past three years. And she told me about guys from heaven and that she now is an orphan because of death eaters. She said that they say that Lucius was one of them." Draco sat down.

"My dad?" Harry nodded.

"What did you tell her?" Neville asked.

"That she wasn't alone. She had me. Noona means older sister. That's what she's to me and always will be." Everyone just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"English"

**"Korean."**

_**"Japanese"**_

'Thought'

Chapter 3

They all decided that they would dedicate on song to Hermione and that Harry would sing it. It was the day after they found out. The students were at breakfast. They turned on their mics and shouted.

"GUYS FROM HEAVEN HERE!" Almost everyone jumped. Draco smiled sadly.

"Now Reggie is going to sing a song for someone on the reguest of our four favorite stundets. But first the words they they wanted us to tell this person. From Draco. He's sorry for what he's idiot to a father did and would have stopped it if he could. Sirius out." Draco turned of his mic.

"Well, from Blasie. He wanted you to fight. Your parents wouldn't want you to just drop everything you are just because they aren't here anymore. And his sorry for your loose. Tom out." Blasie turned of his mic.

"Well, from Neville. Mione, don't give up. We all need you. Don't forget who got them throgh fifth year. Without you DA would exict. And Mione, your never alone. You're like a big sister to both Neville and Harry. Sorry for you loose. Cedric out." Neville turned of his mic.

"Well Reggie here and from Harry. He wanted it in a language both of you love. So here it goes. **Noona, saranghae. Don't give up. The others need someone who smart and strong and he can't think of anyone alse whose better for the job. So don't give up and he will be back so take care of DA until he does. Araso?** Anyway to the song. Harry wanted me to sing this one because he knows how much you love it.

_**Saki no koto dore hodo ni kangaete itemo  
hontou no koto nante dare ni mo mienai  
kuuhaku? kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte  
ayamachi bakari kurikaeshiteta**_

ippo zutsu de ii sa kono te wo hanasazuni  
tomo ni ayunda hibi ga ikitsuzuketeru kara  
BOROBORO ni narumade hikisakarete ite mo  
ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna

nagareyuku toki no naka ushinawanu you ni  
surechigai butsu katta hontou no kimochi  
kokoro ni shimiteku aitsu no omoi ni  
deaeta koto ga motometa kiseki

tachidamaru koto sae dekinai kurushisa no  
naka ni mieta hikari tsunagatte iru kara  
usotsui tatte ii sa namida nagashite ii kara  
ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna

ippo zutsu de ii sa kono te wo hanasazuni  
tomo ni ayunda hibi ga ikitsuzuketeru kara  
BOROBORO ni narumade hikisakarete ite mo  
ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna."

When he stopped he had tears rooling down his cheeks. And so did Hermione.

"Well enjoy your meal because this was all from guys from heaven for now. Reggie out." Harry turned of his mic in looked at the screen and said. **"Noona saranghaeyo." **Draco walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's just that that song brings back memories." He said and went to sit down. They all sat down and listened once again to the people in the hospital wing. It wasn't long before Hermione ran in and hugged Harry.

**"Thanks. I needed that. I really did. I don't know how you got Reggie to do it. But it was the best you could ever do for me. Saranghae little brother." **She said and cried on his chest. Harry sighed.

"What did she say?"

"That she didn't know how I got 'Reggie' to sing that song but that was the best thing I ever done for her." They all nodded and saw her walk over to Neville.

"Thank you Nev. You don't know how much that means to me. And you will always be like a little brother to me. **Saranghae Nev. You will always be apart of my family."**

"What did she say?" Neville asked.

"That she loves you and that you will always be apart of her family." Then Hermione walked over to the Slytherins beds. Mrs. Malfoy smiled sadly at her. Hermione stopped in the between their beds.

**"I don't know if you're with Harry. But of you are he can tell you what I said. I just wanted to thank both of you. And Draco, it's not your fault. I just hope you don't take the same path as your father. The same for you Blasie. I somehow never could see you as a death eater. And Blasie thank you for what you said. It really means alot. Wake up soon both of you. Your familys needs you."** With that she went to Harry's side and held his hand.

"She thanks both of you for what you guys said. And Dray it's not your fault. She just hopes you don't choose the path your father did. And the same for you Blasie. She never could see you as an death eater. She want's you two to wake up soon because your familys needs you."

"Now the fun songs begin." Draco said and everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"English"

**"Korean."**

_**"Japanese"**_

'Thought'

Chapter 4

It was in the middle of the night when Draco took out his mic. He turned it on and shouted.

"GUYS HEAVEN HERE!" Everyone in the school jumped out of their beds. "Just a little wake up call from Sirius here. Does who knew me in school knows how I just like waking the school up in the middle of the night. Well this song is from some to Harry." Harry looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Don't know where you're from  
Never seen you around  
But that don't mean nothing to me  
Just want a taste of that

Drop that shit life

She stood there waiting alone  
Green eyes her shoulder exposed  
Smiling and biting her straw  
She gave me one look,I froze

Her sexy inviting eyes  
My hand on her hips as we grind  
She whispered in an accent unknown

"Just let go,let the music take control babe  
Move your body,nothing crazy  
So take it slow,there's so many things I want you to know  
I ain't leaving you,cuz I'm yours tonight "

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

"Oh","Oh", More","Slow"

Classy like none of those hoes  
Pretty little frame under her clothes  
Those lips as red as a rose  
Vibing to the beat from Boze

Don't rush the night still young  
Take it to the room and sex things up  
I can see you out my name,saying

"Don't stop,more " I'm trying to see how your lips feel babe  
All we need is body language  
And now I know,I falling for you and I just can't lie

I won't go nowhere cuz I'm your man tonight

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
Ican taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

See,I've been all aroung the world but ain't (seen nothing 2x)  
Like you,don't matter where you're from,it don't (mean nothing 2x)  
See,I've been all aroung the world but ain't (seen nothing 2x)  
And how I got four minutes to take you back,girl we can (be something 2x)

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

I can tell you want me too  
A every time i think of you  
I can tell you want me too  
That luscious drink your lips produce  
I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE

I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE." Everyone in the school looked around and shook their heads. Mumbling 'Sirius' and sighing. Blasie and Neville took their mics and turned them on.

"SIRIUS!" They yelled and Draco just laughed while Harry shook his head. He took his mic and turned it on.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that song was from you. Sirius do you love your godson?" Harry asked and Blasie and Neville laughed.

"No, but somebody else does. And I think Prongs jr knows who it is." Harry smirked.

"Oh really, come one brother. Tell us." Draco glared at him.

"I wasn't suppose to say."

"Aww, but brother. I'm your lil' bro. You can tell me. Please." Draco saw the pout and wanted to kiss him.

"Sorry. And to all the students." Now everyone yelled.

"GUYS FROM HEAVEN OUT!" And turned of their mics. Before anyone could do anything Draco kissed Harry who smiled and kissed back. Blasie and Neville shook their heads.

"Took you long enough." They both said and they all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"English"

**"Korean."**

_**"Japanese"**_

'Thought'

Chapter 5

All the students loved Guys from Heaven. They were funny and they all loved to hear them sing. Tom and Cedric had declared their love for each other and everyone thought it was cute. But they also wondered who was the one who loved Harry. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Seamus and Dean sat at lunch when the next song came.

"GUYS FROM HEAVEN HERE!" They heard Reggie yell. "Well we have been told that our favorite students will wake up soon so we will be going back soon." Everyone started to protest. "I know it's sad but we can't do anything. Anyway we are going to sing our last songs now. The first one is for Draco. Let me say someone really loves the dude." Everyone laughed and music started.

"I'm so addicted to

all the things you do

when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make

with every breath you take

its not like anything

when you're loving me

oh girl lets take it slow

so as for you well you know where to go

i want to take my love and hate you till the end

its not like you to turn away

from all the bullshit i cant take

its not like me to walk away

i'm so addicted too all the things

you do when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make

with every breathe you take

its not like anything

when you're loving me

yeahh

i know it was getting rough

all the times we spend

when we try to make

this love something better than

just making love again

its not like you to turn away

all the bullshit i cant take

just when i think i can walk away,

i'm so addicted to all the things

you do when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make

with every breathe

its not like anything

i'm so addicted to the things you do

when you're going down on me

all the sounds you make with every breath you take

its not like anything when you're loving me

yeahh

when you're loving me

i can not make it through

all the things you do

theres just got to be more than you and me

i'm so addicted too all the things you do

when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make with every breath you take

its not like anything

its not like anything

i'm so addicted too

all the things you do

when you're going down

all the sounds you make with every breath

you take its not like anything

i'm so addicted to you

addicted to you." Everyone cheerd and applued.

"Well, that was my weird lil' bro Reggie."

"HEY!" Everyone laughed at the two brothers.

"Anyway, for the first time we all are going to sing together." Tom said. Once again the music started.

"I, I'm driving black on black

Just got my license back

I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride

Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out

I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run

Your mom don't know that you were missing

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat

Got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze

It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear

But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

By now, no doubt that we were heading south

I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch

It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks

We're sitting in the back

And we just started getting busy

When she whispered "what was that?"

The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

And that was when she started screamin'

"That's my dad outside the car!"

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition

Must have wound up on the floor while

we were switching our positions

I guess they knew that she was missing

As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in

We're just a couple of animals

Get in, just get in

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Check out the trouble we're in

Get in, just get in." Everyone laughed and cheerd.

"Well, now my Tom and I are going to sing." Cedric said.

"Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

Ever had one of dem days you wish woulda stayed home

Run into a group of niggas who getting they hate on

You walk by they get wrong you reply then shit get blown

Way outta proportion way past discussion

Just you against them, pick one then rush em

Figure you get jumped hell thats next

They don't wanna stop there now they bustin

Now you gushin, ambulance rushin you to the hospital

with a bad concussion

Plus ya hit 4 times bullet hit ya spine paralyzed waist down

now ya wheel chair bound

Never mind that now you lucky to be alive,

Just think it all started you fussin with 3 guys

Nigga ya pride in the way but ya pride is the way

You could fuck around get shot die any day

Niggas die every day, all over bullshit, dope, money

Dice game, ordinary hood shit

Could this be cuz of hip hop music?

Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?

Usually niggas don't know what to do

When their back against the wall so they just start shootin

For red or for blue or for blow I guess,

From Bankhead or from your projects

No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it now I take

Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake

That part of me left yesterday the heart of me is strong today

No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone and

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

I ain't never been scared, I lived through tragedy

Situation coulda been dead lookin back at it

Most of that shit didn't even have to happen

But you don't think about it when you out there trappin

In apartments hangin, smokin and rappin

Niggas start shit, next thing ya know we cappin

Get locked up then didn't even get mad

Now think about damn what a life I had

Most of that shit look back just laugh

Some shit still look back get sad

Maybe my homeboy still be around

Had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time

I won that fight, I lost that war

I can still see my nigga walkin out that door

Who'da thought I'd never see Philant no more

Got enough dead homies I don't want no more

Cost a nigga his jaw, cost me more

I'da took that ass-whoopin now for sure

Now i think before I risk my life

Take them chances to get my stripes

A nigga put his hands on me alright

Otherwise stand there talk shit all night

Cuz I hit you, and you sue me,

I shoot you, get locked up, who me?

No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it now I take

Time to think before I make mistakes just for my family's sake

That part of me left yesterday the heart of me is strong today

No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away.

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

I turn my head to the east I dont see nobody by my side

I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight

So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride

That old me is dead and gone, but the new me will be alright

I turn my head to the east I dont see nobody by my side

I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight

So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride

That old me is dead and gone, but the new me will be alright

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone and

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, hey eh." Everyone applued knowing this was the last time they were going to hear the Guys from Heaven.

"So are you ready to hear alittle from the brother?" They heard Sirius say and everyone shouted 'YES' while the teachers groaned.

"I don't think they are bro, let's just head back." They heard Reiggie say. Everyone started to shout. 'NO, WE WANT TO HEAR!' Hermione smiled when Reggie laughed. "Okay bro, I think we should start before they scream to much."

"You're right lil' bro."

"Take it back to the place where you know it all began

It can be anything we wanna be

You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again

Together makin' history

This time, we'll show how

To be a superhero

Just like a showdown

We'll split the Robby De Niro

We're the best, no doubt

Turn it like we used to do

This is our time

And I'm telling you

Oh!

The boys are back (Hey)

The boys are back

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back (Yeah)

The boys are back

Climbin' up the walls

Anytime we want,

The word is out the boys are back

The boys are back

Back to save the day

The boys are back

Oh yeah

Keep comin' with the right

Win the fight every single time

Undefeated here in our house, yeah

We can nod, we can shine, anytime we like

And tonight were goin' all out

This time, well show how

To be a superhero

Just like a showdown

Kick the pedal to the metal

We're the best, no doubt

Turn it like we used to do

This is our time

And I'm telling you

Oh!

The boys are back (Hey)

The boys are back

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back (Yeah)

The boys are back

Climbin' up the walls

Anytime we want

The word is out the boys are back

Here to change the world

To solve the mystery

Fight the battle

Save the girl! (No one)

No one can stop us now

We're the ones, that make the rules

Oh!

The boys are back (Hey)

The boys are back

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back (Yeah)

The boys are back

Climbin' up the walls

Anytime we want

No need to worry 'cause

The boys are back (Hey)

The boys are back (Look out now)

The boys are back

Gonna do it again,

And we make it look good

The boys are back (Yeah)

The boys are back

Tearin' down the walls

Anytime we want

I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back."

"Okay, the boys are back, thanks for the reminder." Cedric said and everyone laughed.

"Sadly now our last song. And again we all sing together." Tom said in sad voice.

"It's gonna be the one

It's gonna be the one, yeah

I tell you lover, oh lover

It feels so strong

It doesn't matter if life

Wanna prove us wrong

We're gonna make it through, mmm

We're gonna make it through

I tell you I've been a soldier

Since childhood days

I've fought a battle for my

Life in many ways

I'm gonna fight for you, yeah

I'm gonna fight for you

Don't stop!

I'm still standing for hope and glory

I'll be fighting for my love story

I'm still standing for hope and glory now

All the battles I lost and the battles I won

This'll be the one, this'll be the one, ohh

I'm still standing for hope and glory love

It's gonna be the one

(Yeah, it's gonna be the one, yeah)

Now, listen lover, oh lover

A heart can break

You never know how much

Trouble a heart can take

I'm gonna be right there, yeah

I'm gonna be right there

Don't stop!

I'm still standing for hope and glory

I'll be fighting for my love story

I'm still standing for hope and glory now

All the battles I lost and the battles I won

This'll be the one, this'll be the one, ohh

I'm still standing for hope and glory love

It's gonna be the one

It's gonna be the one

It's gonna be the one

Don't stop!

I'm still standing for hope and glory

I'll be fighting for my love story

I'm still standing for hope and glory now

All the battles I lost and the battles I won

This'll be the one, this'll be the one, ohh

I'm still standing for hope and glory love

It's gonna be the one

It's gonna be the one!"

"That's was the last one from us. Because our favorite students are waking up." Sirius said sadly. "I love you all. Sirius out." They all shouted 'We love you Sirius.'

"Like Sirius said we will be going now. Love ya. Tom out." Everyone shouted that they loved him.

"Yup, we will be leaving. Thanks for your support. Love you all. Cedric out." Cedric said and everyone shouted that they loved him too.

"Well I really don't want to go but we have to. Love you guys. Reggie out." They heard the sadness in Reggie's voice. All students started to yell for them to come back and that they loved Reggie.

"THIS WAS REGULUS BLACK!" They heard Reggie shout.

"CEDRIC DIGGERY!"

"TOM RIDDLE!"

"AND SIRIUS BLACK!" And together they shouted for the last time.

"GUYS FROM HEAVEN OUT!" All girls had tears rolling down their cheeks. All of the sudden the door opened and the four students they all wanted to get better walked in. They looked around and then at each other. Suddenly the Great Hall become a konsert room with the four buys on the stage and mics flew in their hands.

"Well you wanted us to come back." Harry said and the four buys started to laugh.

"Well one song wont hurt." Blasie said and they all agreed. Music started and the four students started to sing.

"You've got firecrackers in your eyes

And your ego's almost oversized

Take the wheel and drive me to your thrills

On the rollercoaster you're almost there

Still life can take you anywhere

But stay away from crazy pills

Something's gotta hold on you

Don't let it go, live it through

So come on shake you're ass

If that is all you do

Lively up your Monday

Cast away 'til Sunday

Keep on living like you're dying

(We've got something)

Money just can't buy you love

So don't push and shove

Cause we've got something good

Turn the heat up stranger

Don't be a dog in the manger

My mother said it was unfit

And if someone thinks you radiate

Just tell 'em you don't medicate

And then have a go at it

Well I am not a preacher

With a social double feature

So come on raise your hands

And lay your love on me

Lively up your Monday

Cast away 'til Sunday

Keep on living like you're dying

(We've got something)

Money just can't buy you love

So don't push and shove

Cause we've got

We've got something good

If you got something to say

Just get it out of the way

That's always been my top

Priority philosophy, yeah

Don't be a drag on yourself

Cause life's a beautiful thing

Lively up your Monday

Cast away 'til Sunday

Keep on living like you're dying

(Living like you're dying)

Money just can't buy you love

So don't push and shove

(We've got something good)

Lively up your Monday

Cast away 'til Sunday

Keep on living like you're dying

(We've got something)

Money just can't buy you love

So don't push and shove

Cause we've got

We've got something good

(We've got something)

(We've got something)

Keep on living like you're dying

(We've got something) oohh

(We've got something)

Something good

(Something good)

Money just can't buy you love

So don't push and shove

Cause we've got (we've got)

We've got something good." Everyone was shocked. They sounded exactly like the Guys from Heaven.

"This was Sirius Black." Draco said.

"Tom Riddle." Blasie said.

"Cedric Diggery." Neville said.

"And Regulus Black and together we're-" They all shouted.

"GUYS FROM HEAVEN!" They started to laugh.

"We will be in the hospital wing if you want anything." Draco said and they faded away. But Blasie and Harry came back.

"And for does who don't know what that is ask our lovely headmaster." Blasie said and Hary nodded.

"He will answer what he can." With that they faded away again and everything went back to how it was before. Everyone turned to the headmaster who was speechless. Hermione shook her head.

"They can astrol project. Being in two places at once." She said and everyone gasped.

"So all along, it was Dray, Z, Potter and Longbottom." Daphne a sixth year Slytherin said and Hermione nodded. Everyone become quiet for a second than all the girl shouted in joy.

"I can't believe Harry is Reggie." Luna said and they all nodded.

"And Draco Sirius."

"But Nev being Cedric how asume is that?" Ron said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But Blasie being Tom. They are so fucking good." Hermione said and laughed at the shocked faces.

"Mione used a curse word." Dean said and Hermione laughed. Daphne walked over.

"Well Granger, want to go and visit?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Of course." She stood up and walked out with Daphne. When they got to the Hospital wing they ran in trough the doors.

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" They shouted and the buys laughed. Harry looked at Hermione with a knowing look. She blushed.

**"Harry, stop looking at me like that."**

**"How do you think we knew exact where you were when we sang?" **She looked shocked.

**"Room of requrement." **Harry nodded and smirked.

**"I couldn't sleep so I watched what everyone was doing. Or if there was someone lurking around. I must say I was suppriced to see you with a certin Slytherin."** Hermione blushed even more.

"Hey, not everyone knows korean." Nev said and Harry smiled at Daphne knowingly. She gasped at looked at Hermione who nodded.

"H-how?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He said and everyone was confused. Harry jump of the bed and walked over to Daphne. "You hurt her and I will kill you." Darco gasped.

"Daphne, you and H-Hermione." Daphne smiled and kissed Hermione in front of everyone. Then she looked at Harry.

"I won't. I love her to much." Harry nodded and walked over to darco who pulled him on to the bed. Blasie smiled at Neville who walked over. They kissed each other and Blasie pulled Neville to him. Hermione smiled.

"I take it we have two new member in DA?" Harry just nodded. Everyone laughed. They talked about everything. Daphne and Hermione sat on a bed in between Blasie and Draco's bed. While Harry sat with Draco and Neville with Blasie.

End.


End file.
